The invention relates to an electromechanical device for stopping a shaft in at least one position.
There is a demand for many motor drives to have the drive remain in the position it is in at the time it is turned off or for a precisely defined starting position to be maintained prior to removal of a brake from the drive and activation of the motor drive.
DE-OS 2,601,558 discloses an electromechanical brake device for electric motors, in particular, for lower performance motors, on whose shaft, preferably on a second free shaft end, is disposed a brake cam disk, which is not rotatable, or rotates against resistance in circumferential direction, having one or a plurality of cams which, when the motor is turned off from the supply current, are engaged by a blocking element operating, for example, by the resilience of a spring. The blocking element is part of a special electromagnet, which at the start of the motor is also connected to the current and thus magnetically disengages the blocking element again from its engagement with the cam(s) of the brake cam disk.